Dos Minutos
by Reiha-wan
Summary: En dos minutos pueden pasar muchísimas cosas, incluso las que nunca te imaginas que puedan llegar a ocurrir.


Hellous~ o/

Este es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida **Kuross** x3 quien cayó en el error de hacerme caso y dejarse enviciar por K Proyect x'D

No pude terminarlo a tiempo pero ¿qué es el tiempo en estos días? :'D en algún lugar del mundo aún es 3 de diciembre (?)

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia~

 **-x-**

 **Dos minutos**

¿Qué puede pasar en dos minutos?

Puede ser algo tan simple como despertar con el molesto sonido de tu alarma por la mañana o el tiempo que te toma encontrar tus zapatos al día siguiente de una noche de parranda; quizá el elegir qué será lo que comerás al abrir el refrigerador e inspeccionar su interior; podrías caer en cuenta de que debías terminar un reporte _para ayer_ o que olvidaste por completo el favor que te había pedido un amigo.

Dos minutos puede parecer muy poco, pero existen infinidad de cosas que pueden pasar en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Menos de dos minutos fue lo que me tomó aceptar el puesto en Scepter 4 durante la extraña entrevista donde se inmiscuyó el Capitán.

No pasaron ni dos minutos después de entrar al lugar que sería mi nuevo lugar de trabajo cuando Takeru se acercó a saludarme con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguido de Gotou y Hidaka.

Estoy seguro que me bastó un momento para saber que pertenecer al Clan Azul había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Era un lugar donde nadie se metía conmigo por mis aficiones, donde podía ser de gran ayuda cuando pensé que nunca lo sería para nadie. Pasar el día con mis compañeros me hacía recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado solo, y cuánto les agradecía por aceptarme tal y como soy.

Todos esos momentos parecieron pasar tan rápido, como cuando tan solo quieres cerrar los ojos un momento y al abrirlos te percatas de que te quedaste dormido. Pero un instante, esos interminables dos minutos donde tuve que esperar fuera de la oficina del Capitán.

Estaba muy nervioso, no tenía idea de qué pude haber hecho mal para que me mandara a llamar con tanta urgencia; sentía que sudaba frío, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y sabía que mi rostro no expresaba más que preocupación en ese momento.

Justo ese día no había podido encontrar ninguna de mis ligas para el cabello y había tenido que traerlo suelto a pesar de que me sentía incómodo con ello; estaba casi seguro que Fuse me las había escondido, como si hubiera sido mi culpa que se tuviera que quedar trabajando hasta tarde con Benzai y la Teniente Awashima… Aunque tal vez no me sentía tan mal como había dicho para escapar de ellos. Por si fuera poco, lo que más nervioso me ponía era la mirada tan penetrante del chico que custodiaba la puerta de la oficina del Capitán. Ya lo había visto varias veces con los miembros de inteligencia y otras tantas en la biblioteca; siempre estaba sólo, nunca lo había visto conversar con alguien de algo más que trabajo y por más de unos minutos.

–Deja de actuar como su fueras a un matadero. Me pones de nervios.

Me la había pasado con la mirada clavada en el piso hasta que escuché su voz. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco, se había escuchado tan distante y serio que pareció que no era conmigo con quien hablaba.

–Lo siento –respondí en voz tan baja que nunca supe si en verdad pudo escucharme.

El crujir de la puerta abriéndose me puso en alerta de inmediato.

–Enomoto Tatsuya ¿cierto?

Asentí.

Me pregunté cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca del Capitán, mis rodillas no dejaban de temblar.

–Muy bien, en verdad te llamé ya que quiero pedirte un favor personal, Enomoto. Disculpa si Fushimi no te lo comentó.

Algo parecido a un gruñido salió del chico frente a mí, quien se cruzó de brazos y miraba de no muy buena manera al Capitán.

–Le pido que desista de cualquier cosa extraña que esté pasando por su cabeza, Capitán.

–Como podrás darte cuenta –pasó por completo de Fushimi, fijando su mirada en mí–, Fushimi no es muy bueno tratando con las personas y, ya que me percaté de que también eres un tanto _raro_ , creo que se llevarán muy bien.

– ¿Ah?

Ambos cruzamos miradas, como si no fuera ya suficiente el intentar procesar que el Capitán me había… Nos había llamado _raros_ ¿en verdad este era el Rey Azul?

Fushimi llevó una mano a su frente en signo de exasperación, tampoco es que disimulara su notable enfado con nuestro superior.

De todas las cosas que pueden pasar en escasos dos minutos, aquella fue la más extraña en incómoda de mi vida.

– ¡Enomoto!

Pegué un brinco, dejando caer sobre la mesa el PSP que sostenía entre mis manos.

–No deberías gritar, Fushimi, seguimos en la biblioteca –lo reprendí, intentando recuperarme del susto que me había dado.

–Como si alguien viniera aquí además de nosotros.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón.

–Estabas muy distraído, luego no te quejes porque se meten contigo.

Lo miré con desaprobación.

" _Tú eres el único que lo hace"_ , pensé.

– Recordaba el día que el Capitán nos llamó a su oficina y descubrí que eras un _geek,_ igual que yo –solté con naturalidad, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la expresión de vergüenza y disgusto de Fushimi.

En dos minutos pasan muchísimas cosas, incluso las que nunca te imaginas que puedan llegar a ocurrir.

 _"–Por favor, estrecha lazos con Fushimi."_

 **-x-**

Desde que leí los mangas no he podido evitar pensar que Enomoto y Fushimi se llevarían muy bien, son muy parecidos incluso físicamente hablando x'D

Hasta aquí mis ñoños favoritos «3


End file.
